Wireless communications systems may use unnecessary resources to perform integrity checking and/or repair of integrity failures on wireless communication devices within the system. Current integrity checks may be performed on large monolithic blocks of code to determine whether the integrity of a wireless communications device has been compromised. For example, unauthorized modifications, tampering, and/or compromised software may be detected on the wireless communications device through integrity checking. Once an integrity failure is determined for the large block of code, the network may download updates to the wireless communications device in the form of large monolithic blocks to repair the failure. This may require unnecessary bandwidth and add needless computational burden on the system.
Additionally, multiple types and/or models of wireless communications devices may be used to communicate with or over a network, each having various forms of software and hardware. These various devices may make it difficult to standardize reporting of failed components on a wireless communications device, as hardware and software development practices may differ from one company to the next.